zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hylian Shield
The Hylian Shield (Hylia Shield in Japanese versions) is a recurring shield in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is an adult-sized shield, made of wood with an overlaying of metal which can deflect many attacks. However, in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the shield is purely metallic. The front bears the crest of the Hyruleean Royal Family, along with an image of the Triforce. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, it also has another triangle beneath the eagle (perhaps the Light Force), but this does not appear in Twilight Princess. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a child, he is in need of a Hylian Shield to safely shield himself from the falling eruption of Death Mountain. However, it is too big for a child, so Link can only defend himself with the Hylian Shield on his back. When Link becomes an adult, he can use it along with the Master Sword. Hylian Shields can be purchased at the Bazaar in Hyrule Castle Town. Link can receive a discount for the shield by talking to the guard guarding the gate to Death Mountain. A Hylian Shield can also be found beneath a grave in Kakariko Graveyard. In case Link's shield is eaten by a Like Like, some dungeons also have Treasure Chests that contain new shields. If Link already has a Hylian Shield when opening the chest, he will receive 5 Rupees instead. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] The Hylian Shield can be purchased from the Malo Mart in Kakariko Village. It is modeled after the original Link's shield, although it has a slightly different design, also, unlike previous metallic shields this one has the ability to reflect not only physical attacks but magical ones as well. This shield is useful for traversing the Goron Mines, since the Ordon Shield or Wooden Shield will burn if set on fire. Other appearances ''Soulcalibur II Together with the Master Sword, the Hylian Shield is part of Link's default weapon set. It's also present with most of Link's other weapon choices. Super Smash Bros. Melee The Hylian Shield also appears in the crossover fighting game Super Smash Bros. Melee. It is very helpful in blocking projectile attacks. While it cannot be actively used, as in there is no button that will make Link put it up in a defensive posture (although holding down on the control stick will make him crouch in a position similar to his shielding posture in Zelda games), it occupies a small area of his hit box when he is standing still or crouching, and will deflect projectiles that hit the small area it covers. He will still be pushed backward slightly by the impact, but will not even leave his feet unless he's pushed off a ledge. Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Hylian Shield has the same function as in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but keeping with Link's redesign, the Hylian Shield from Twilight Princess appears instead of the Ocarina of Time design. Category:Shields Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items